When a video monitor is visible to many viewers, using loudspeakers to broadcast the accompanying audio may be problematic. Noise from the surrounding environment may interfere with the audio, different individuals may be viewing different video monitors, individuals who are not watching the video may not wish to hear the audio, different individuals may prefer the audio in different languages or sound levels, a video provider may be unable to gauge viewership, the available channels may be unknown or unchangeable by viewers, and a media provider may be unable to interact with viewers. Thus there is a need for methods, apparatus, and systems that transmit audio to wireless electronic devices such that the audio may be played in sync with the video playing on a video monitor. There is also need for methods, apparatus, and systems that allow a user to request which visual component is played on a video monitor or locate the video monitor that is playing a visual component of interest. There is further need for methods, apparatus, and systems that allow a server to select which visual component is played on a video monitor based on assessed interest and suggestions from users. In addition, there is need for methods, apparatus, and systems that allow a user of the wireless electronic device to review a channel listing and select one audio stream from a plurality of multimedia channels, and allow a user to receive and interact with visual content that is not the visual component of their selected multimedia channel.